1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flame-resistant or not easily flammable, elastic sealing member of rubber or rubber-like synthetic material that, by using known flame retardant or fireproofing additives, fulfills the criteria of pertinent standards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of varieties of such sealing members are known, not only in continuous, especially annular, form, but also in the form of sealing strips, especially profiled sealing members that are formed by extrusion. To achieve the flame-resistant properties that are established by various standards, added to the rubber or plastic from which the sealing members are made is a fireproofing agent that is coordinated with the pertaining rubber or plastic, or a fireproofing system that comprises one or more substances that complement one another. A large number of fireproofing agents that are suitable in any given case are known and do not themselves form the subject matter of the present invention.
In connection with the safety rules that in the last few years have constantly been tightened up in the building industry and the transportation field, especially with regard to public buildings as well as private and public means of transportation, the requirements regarding the flame resistance of all flammable parts for devices and other equipment used in these fields was also considerably increased. Today, especially for the standard installation in motor vehicles, generally only such parts are permitted that comply with the strict standards of the pertinent U.S. standards ASTM 542/82 and NFPA 258/76. In order to meet these standards, rubber and pIastic parts, and in particular also elastic sealing members of such materials, must be provided with considerable quantities of fireproofing agent, as a result of which their original flexibility or elasticity, which of course is still required in order for the sealing members to fulfill their specific function, is considerably compromised.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an elastic sealing member that simultaneously is not only highly elastic and flexible, but is also flame-resistant in conformity with the aforementioned strict U.S. standards.